garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Flame
Black Flame is the nineteenth episode of Garo. It features the debut of KIBA, the Black Knight and the armored form of Barago. Synopsis The two knights continue their clash with each other until Kouga escapes. Kaoru is having doubts about Kouga after being deceived, but regains her trust in him as she learns the truth. Jabi commences a ceremony to return the daggers to the Demon World. The Watchdogs send Kodama to intervene, revealing their evil intentions, all the while their master makes his presence known to Rei and Kouga.... Plot Summary Continuing from the previous scene last episode, Zero runs down the tree to strike Garo, but Garo counterattacks by leaping towards him and slashing him with the Garoken. The battle continues with Garo landing a few good hits and both using the Blazing Armament to try and strike each other. Zero knocks Garo back to the edge of a cliff and lunges at him, only to be kicked backwards by Garo. The two then fight hand to hand as their swords clash at each other in the air. Rei asks why Kouga killed Shizuka, but the confused knight does not know what he is talking about. As both of them catch their swords, Garo slashes Zero from behind. Zero predicts Garo's next attack would be to stab him in the chest to finish him off, but Kouga surprises him by not wanting to kill him, hitting him in the chest with the hilt of the Garoken. Rei however shows no mercy, striking furiously at Kouga and knocking him out of the Garo armor. With only 9 seconds left on his time limit, Rei removes his armor and prepares to kill Kouga, only for Jabi to witness his attempt and knocks him back with her brush's lightning spell. Rei gets up and tries again to come towards Kouga, but Jabi uses her flags to cover their escape and takes Kouga away from the battlefield. The next morning, Jabi uses her Madou Lighter to heal Kaoru's scar on her neck. Kaoru wakes up and, at first, is afraid of Jabi, asking who she is before trying to run away. Jabi stops her and examines Kaoru, saying bemusedly that this is the type of woman Kouga is into. Kaoru sees Kouga lying asleep on a bale of hay, indicating that they are all hiding in a barn somewhere. Jabi says that if she killed Kaoru now, Kouga would probably get angry. Kaoru starts crying, asking why she has to die. Jabi comforts Kaoru, saying that Kaoru is lucky to have that man willing to risk everything to save her. Kaoru asks why he lied to her about her dying, Jabi saying that is the kind of person he is, kind to a fault. Kaoru gets angry and storms off outside, crying as she wants some time alone. Zaruba asks Jabi for a favor, to contact Gonza, who finds Kaoru and takes her to a lodge owned by the Saezima estate where she will be safe. Kaoru and Gonza walk through the forest, Kaoru saying hat she always thought she should cherish the time she has in life, but now she does not feel the same way and does not want to die. Gonza tires to reassure her that Kouga will find a way, but Kaoru is still angry at him and says she does not trust him as he had lied to her so many times. Gonza responds by asking her what she has seen of his master so far. Kaoru is confused, but Gonza says that Kouga has come so far just to save her, telling her that Kouga risked his life for her. If anyone should know that best, it should be her. Kouga wakes up, but is still suffering from injuries. He asks Jabi where Kaoru is, to which she says she left. Jabi reminisces about their past together and apologizes for doubting him. Gonza talks to Kaoru about Kouga's plan to save her, going into the Guren Forest and obtaining the Varancas fruit to purify her blood, and asks her to please believe in him. Gonza comforts the crying girl as she hugs him. Jabi says that Kaoru is close to the hundredth day, and that is is just like him not to tell her as a way to keep her happiness. Kouga assures her that he really wants to save Kaoru by entering the Guren Forest. Jabi says that he should have gone already if that's the case, but he says he can't enter it as needs a Makai Priest to do so. Since Amon is no longer alive to perform the ritual, he asks her as his best friend if she can do it. To which she accepts. Rie has reported back to the Watchdogs, who scold him for his failure by letting Kouga get away with the daggers and failing to terminate Jabi. Rei says that Garo keeps getting in the way, to which they order him again to kill Kouga, the Watchdogs grin sinisterly as he leaves. Jabi asks Kouga if he has heard of the legend of the black Makai Knight. Kouga says he devoured on one thousand Horrors and he became the ultimate power of the Makai Knights. Jabi says that he did not become the ultimate power, but gained eternal youth, much like the three Watchdogs. Heading towards Kouga's location, Rei has his doubts about the Watchdogs and asks Silva if she knows anything about them. Silva says that legend has it that the three priestesses used to be one single human and were chosen hundreds of years ago to connect the Demon World with the Human World. Jabi tells more about the black knight, that the body of the black knight decayed and that his mind is the only thing that remains and used those priestesses as his bodies to replace the one he lost. Back at the castle, the Watchdogs order Kodama to follow Rei, as they do not trust him to carry out his assigned task. Kouga agrees that the daggers need to be sent to the Demon World and to prepare for the ritual. Kaoru is hiding somewhere, staring blankly and unresponsive as Karune tries to reach her on her cell phone. Jabi finishes creating a gate and waits for the moon to appear, so that the power of its light can open the gateway. The two talk and Jabi can tell that Kouga is with someone that he cares about and protects, to which she says she is jealous. Kouga realizes that Jabi had a crush on him. She tries to tell him that he should protect the one he loves at all costs, but Kodama attacks and kills her. An enraged Kouga battles him, but is outmatched by Kodama's fighting skills. The gate begins to open as Kouga tries to hold him off by summoning his armor, but Kodama knocks him away before he could activate it. Kouga manages to counter one of Kodama's strikes, kicking him in the throat and disabling his sonic attacks. Kodama notices the gate and gets the daggers away from it, Kouga tries desperately to get them back, but is smacked around by the martial artist. Rei arrives and gets ahold of the daggers, Kouga begs him to throw them to put it in the gate. Rei is conflicted on his duty and helping Kouga. Kouga reminds him that they are Makai Knights and Rei throws the daggers in the gate. The earth shakes and splits open, revealing a giant Horror, made from the fused essence of the 12 Horrors they defeated. Zaruba reveals that they didn't make it in time to send it to the Demon World and the daggers combined into a monster. The three priestesses are then seen holding a halberd and giving it to Barago, then kneel at his feet. Kouga and Rei try to battle the 12 Fusion Horror in their armors, but the creature is too strong and knocks them both out of thier armors. As they are about to be eaten, Kodama senses the presence of someone and bows to him. A black knight teleports in front of the Horror and slashes it in the face with his halberd. The Horror grabs the black knight and tires to crush him, but he slashes its arm off with his weapon. The knight then stabs it in the heart and absorbs it into him. A shocked Rei and Kouga stand in awe and terror at this figure, as it is the legendary black knight..KIBA. Rei recognizes him as the knight who murdered Shizuka, but the black knight takes off before they could do anything. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' Home Video Release * Garo Season 1 Vol. 2 featured episodes 14-25 on two discs, with English subtitles by Kraken Releasing. References